Various systems and devices such as, for example, optical test instruments and equipment, include one or more optical elements, which may be provided to implement, for example, optical filtering. In some of these systems, it may be desirable to rapidly switch the optical elements into and out of an optical path. In the past, optical element switching has been accomplished using, for example, a wheel mechanism that is configured to rotate the optical elements into and out of the optical path. In one exemplary wheel mechanism embodiment, the optical elements are arranged around the perimeter of a wheel. As different optical elements are to be moved into and out of the optical path, a motor or other driver rotates the wheel, stopping when the desired optical element is in the optical path.
Although wheel mechanisms generally operate safely, these mechanisms also suffer certain disadvantages. For example, the configuration of many of these wheel mechanisms provides for sequential, rather than random, access to the elements at the edges of the wheel. As a result, the amount of time and energy that may be used to switch one element into the optical path and another optical element out of the optical path can be undesirably high. This may be most pronounced when the wheel is used to move optical elements into and out of the optical path that are located on opposite sides of the wheel.
Wheel mechanisms may also have complex configurations, which may, in some cases, decrease system reliability. Moreover, these complex configurations may also dissipate significant power, which can negatively impact the thermal profile of the system.
Hence, there is a need for a switch assembly that addresses one or more of the above-noted drawbacks. Namely, a switch assembly that can rapidly switch an optical element into and out of an optical path and/or a switch assembly that uses less power to release the switch from a latched position, and/or that is simple in design, and/or low in cost to construct is needed. The present invention addresses one or more of these needs.